fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 487
The Third Seal is the 487th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. August refuses to retreat and declares that he will eliminate not only Fairy Tail but Brandish as well. Meanwhile in at Zonia, Gajeel activates his Dragon Force and resolves to keep the woman he loves safe. Although he manages to overpower Bloodman, the latter vows that he will take Gajeel with him to his grave. Summary Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Mest and Brandish finally make their way to August after traveling for some time. August curiously asks Brandish what she is doing, and she replies that she has come to negotiate with him. August asks what has become of Jacob. Brandish assures him that Jacob is alive, although he was defeated by Lucy and Natsu and was taken prisoner. She then asks of God Serena's fate, as he was with the old wizard, and August replies that he was "there with him". While Brandish and August continue to talk, Natsu and Lucy comment that although Brandish's Magic Power was high, the magnitude of August's Magic was higher as Mest, fearful of August's power, wonders how Natsu and Lucy have not yet noticed August's true power. August questions Brandish's motives, and what she meant by negotiating, and she asks him to pull back for the time being. August asks if he was to interpret her actions as betrayal, which Brandish says that hasn't, only she couldn't find meaning in the war any longer. August says that Brandish's words are betrayal as well, and that she is merely an enemy that must be eliminated. Back in the mountains of Zonia, Fiore's Mages continue their fight to rid of the Empire's forces. Gajeel and Levy continue to battle Bloodman, and Gajeel asks if Levy will truly be alright. Levy boasts that her Solid Script: Mask was perfect, and the two are interrupted by Bloodman. Bloodman explains that the duo have unlocked his First Seal, in which Magic is stolen by Magical Barrier Particles, and his Second Seal, where the gate to the underworld is opened. Now unlocking his Third Seal, in which the Grim Reaper brings judgement upon their lives, Bloodman sadistically tells the two that there was no escaping death now. Bloodman reveals that he does not use magic, but Curse Power, and therefore is not human, shocking Gajeel and Levy. Bloodman unleashes multiple attacks, and the duo realizes that Bloodman has the ability to use all of the Tartaros Demons' Curses. Bloodman once again surrounds the two in a field of skulls, and although Gajeel and Levy manage to escape, Bloodman is successful in incapacitating Levy. Gajeel yells that Levy's mask has disappeared, which she apologizes for, as it had no effect from the beginning. She reveals that Magic Barrier Particles could be absorbed from the skin, shocking Gajeel as she collapses. After promising to be back in a while, Gajeel runs to fight Bloodman, but is simply overpowered. Gajeel looks back at his past, thinking of all the times he has fallen behind, but decides that it doesn't matter as long as he had the power to protect the woman he fell for. Gajeel inhales Bloodman's Magic Barrier Particles, shocking both Levy and Bloodman. As a result, Gajeel is able to enter Dragon Force, and is given all of Bloodman's powers. Gajeel manages to overpower Bloodman and grievously wound him. Gajeel attempts to make his way back to Levy, but Bloodman refuses to die in such a way and grabs Gajeel, vowing to drag the Iron Dragon to the Underworld with him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gajeel Redfox vs. Bloodman *Negotiation with August (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** |Memorī Meiku}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * ** Curses used * *Bomb Curse * * * * * Spells used *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * * * * * * * * * * * * |Ibara}} Abilities used * * |Doragon Fōsu}} Arc Navigation